Old Brothers
by Kingstriker
Summary: TF: Prime. One-shot. First part of the Old Brothers Trilogy. A month after the war has ended and the Autobots have won, things seem to have quiet down. But when a decepticon escape pod falls down to Earth, Bumblebee will discover someone who he has been waiting to meet after so long. But will he convince the mech to join him at the base and catch up? I own nothing from Hasbro!


Old Brothers

**Welcome to the first installment in the Old Brothers Trilogy. I hope you all enjoy this as I much as I did writing it. So go ahead and enjoy.**

**Warning: A spoiler from "Darkest Hour".**

* * *

It's been month since the war had ended. The Autobots were continuously celebrating the victory. Megatron was finally killed and two other decepticons were in custody. However, some wondered where Knock Out had escaped to. The Autobot Bumblebee sat peacefully on his new berth in the newly rebuilt base. Jack, Miko and Raf promised to come by later. Right now, Ratchet and Optimus were busy cleaning up the base while Bulkhead, Arcee and Smokescreen went out for a drive. Bumblebee decided to check up on the prisoners who were sulking in their cells.

_"He-he time to tease some 'cons!" _Bumblebee chuckled as he walked through the hallway of cells.

Bumblebee started with Starscream's cell. Starscream was grumbling to himself in a corner like he did every day. He wasn't expecting Bumblebee to sneak up on the door and bang on it. Starscream screamed and jumped onto his feet. Of course seeing Bumblebee laughing in beeps made him growl.

"YOU SLAGGING BUG!" Starscream snarled running up to the cell door and clawing it murderously.

Bumblebee laughed some more and proceeded down the hall some more to check on Soundwave. But Soundwave was expecting him and as soon as Bumblebee came to the doors, Soundwave's tentacles lashed out and wrapped around Bee's arms and started slamming him against the door. Ratchet was just coming down the hall and ran to Bee's aid.

"Bumblebee, how many times must I tell you not to mess with our prisoners?" Ratchet snarled as he pulled Bee free from the tentacles that zipped back in.

_"Sorry Ratchet, I'm still just happy that's all! Too bad we can't go back to Cybertron!" _Bumblebee beeped as his doorwings drooped.

"Come on Bee, me and Optimus had discovered a strange signal!" Ratchet said as they walked to the main control room.

Once there, Optimus was busy trying to find it's exact location. It seemed to be still falling from orbit.

"Hmm, this seems to be some kind of escape pod, Bumblebee, when it lands, I want you to investigate!" Optimus ordered turning to a confused Bumblebee.

_"Will do Optimus, but...is there a faction symbol?_" Bumblebee asked taking a closer look.

"It's hard to tell, but it is strange how yet another pod can be coming down to earth." Ratchet said. "Is it close to the base?"

Suddenly there was a loud crash and the base shook slightly. It was enough to make the mighty Optimus nearly loose his footing.

_"I believe that answered your question!" _Bumblebee said and transformed. _"Just shoot me the coordinates!"_

Ratchet typed in the coordinates and pulled the lever. The green swirl vortex appeared in the tunnel and Bumblebee raced off. When he came out of the vortex he found himself at an abandoned warehouse. The warehouse had been crushed to pieces from the pod. Bumblebee approached it carefully with his weapons drawn. He moved closer and closer until he realized that the pod...was of Decepticon origin. He groaned knowing he was going to fight another 'con. While Bumblebee loved a good fight as much as Bulkhead or Smokescreen, he was kinda tired of it now. He waited until there was signs of life. But eventually he had became impatient and decided to simply knock on the door of the pod. When he did, he could hear a groan. Bee backed up.

_"The 'con must be waken up!" _Bee thought as he backed up.

The door groaned as it started to open slowly. Bumblebee aimed his guns at the door as it fully opened letting out a cloud of smoke. Through the smoke, Bee could see faint purple optics.

_"COME ON OUT 'CON, IF YOU'RE NOT AFRAID!" _Bumblebee snarled in beeps.

The mech let out a growl as it's optics focused on Bee. The smoke was nearly done clearing before the 'cons footsteps began to be heard. Bumblebee put away his guns and raised up his fists. By the time the smoke fully cleared, the 'con rushed Bumblebee with a loud roar. Bumblebee had to admit this mech was pretty fast and he didn't have time to dodge as the 'con tackled Bee down. Bumblebee rolled themselves over and got off of him. The mech got up and tried to attack again, but for some reason the mech was weak with his punches and he barely made a dent when he punched Bee in the shoulder. Bumblebee struck the mech in the face knocking the mech into the side of the pod. The mech fell to all fours coughing. Bumblebee moved in.

_"What's wrong 'con? Can't handle a punch?"_ Bumblebee snarled as he got closer.

The mech's head was down so Bee couldn't see his face. Bumblebee continued to come closer and proceeded to lift the 'cons face up. When he did, he gasped. The mech growled and smacked Bee's hand away and attempted to get up.

"KEEP YOUR DISGUSTING AUTOBOT SERVOS OFF ME YOU...YOU..." The mech had a hard time figuring how to insult the mech as he got up and used the pod for support.

Bumblebee stared into the other's optics as the mech did the same. Bumblebee began to fully recognize the mech as he looked at his features, purple optics, sharp silver claws, purple and black paint job, enforcer symbol, and that familiar angry look. He tilted his head making the mech look confused.

"What's wrong Auto-punk? Not willing to finish me off while I'm weakened?" The mech snarled.

Bumblebee was completely dumbfounded. He covered where his mouth would've been with his servos.

_"You don't remember me do you?" _Bumblebee asked taking a step forwards.

"I DON'T CARE TO KNOW SOME AUTOBOT WITH A VOICE PROBLEM, IF YOU EVEN DARE COME CLOSER, I WILL CLAW YOUR OPTICS OUT, I MEAN IT!" The mech roared as he pressed one servo to his chest in pain.

Bumblebee still came closer angering the mech more.

"ARE YOU STUPID, I SAID STAY AWAY!" The mech said again.

Bumblebee ignored the threats and insults and examined the countless dents and scratches all over the mech's frame. His optics were dimmed a bit too, he needed energon. Dry energon was stained all over the mech's mouth.

_"It's really you...my...my brother!" _Bumblebee said as his optics became bigger.

The mech was confused as he himself began to look at Bee's features. Bumblebee came closer knowing the mech wasn't going to attack.

_"Barricade...is that really you?" _Bumblebee asked.

Barricade looked straight into the mech's optics as a sudden memory flashed into his mind.

_**At the start of the war...**_

_"BUMBLEBEE, YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE MEGATRON COMES!" Barricade yelled as he and Bee ran through a destoryed building. _

_Explosions filled the air as Barricade escorted Bumblebee to a safe zone. Once there Bumblebee was starting to cry. Megatron hadn't crushed his voice box yet._

_"Barricade please, take me with you! Don't seperate us!" Bumblebee pleaded. _

_"I'm sorry Bumblebee, but I don't think Megatron would take you in for a decepticon! Besides, he already saw you talking with Optimus Prime!" Barricade said._

_"But...we're brothers, we have to stick together. I'll do anything!" Bumblebee pleaded and grabbed Barricade's shoulders._

_"Bumblebee stop! Listen, what I want you to do is be safe! Just know that you're an Autobot and I'm a Decepticon. We can't be seen together!" Barricade said in a serious tone._

_"Well, what if we end up on the same battlefield? Do we have to beat each other up?" Bumblebee asked._

_"I hope not! But...now's not the time! Look, I have to go...and don't follow me!" Barricade warned. "If somehow we can meet up again later, we will, but right now, I have to meet Megatron!" Barricade said as he began to tear up._

_"Don't forget me!" Bumblebee said. "Brothers never forget!"_

_"I promise Bumblebee, I won't!" Barricade said and hugged Bee one last time._

_Barricade soon broke the hug and ran away leaving Bee alone crying. But it wasn't long when he noticed someone behind him. It was Optimus Prime._

_"Hello Bumblebee, is something the matter?" Optimus asked._

_"No Optimus...I'm fine!" Bumblebee said wiping his tears away._

**Back to present...**

Barricade began to have tears form in his optics as the flashback ended.

"Bumblebee...my brother!" Barricade said weakily.

_"Barricade...you remember!"_ Bumblebee said happily. _"Are you okay?"_

"I'm hurt pretty bad, I got pummeled by some other Autobots while trying to escape into this pod! So...what happened to your voice?" Barricade asked.

_"Barricade, I can explain later but right now we need to get you to the base!"_ Bumblebee said proceeding to get on his com-link but Barricade stopped him.

"Hold on Bee, where's the decepticons?" Barricade asked.

_"Barricade, the war has been over for a month now! Megatron is dead and Starscream and Soundwave are in custody!" _Bumblebee explained.

"Really? The Autobots won?" Barricade asked.

Bumblebee felt slightly hurt by that and Barricade could tell!

"No wait Bumblebee, I'm glad your okay! I'm just surprised at who won is all!" Barricade said worried he had offended his brother.

_"Ah, don't worry about it, but please Barricade. I can take you to the base! Ratchet will fix you up!"_ Bumblebee said desperate for Barricade to join him.

"But they'll just lock me up!" Barricade said still clutching his chest.

_"They won't and I'll make sure they won't!"_ Bumblebee said trying to make the beeps sound serious.

Barricade looked at Bumblebee uncertainly. It was his brother and they hadn't talked for thousands of years. Never once had they had to fight each other. Bumblebee began to tear up again.

_"Barricade please! I beg of you! Please...just come with me! I don't want to lose you!"_ Bumblebee said stepping closer.

Barricade gritted his teeth trying to back up his tears.

"Are you sure?" Barricade asked.

_"You will never have to be alone, in pain, or need to kill someone anymore! Come with me brother, I miss you!"_ Bumblebee said and held out a hand.

Barricade looked at the hand, then Bee's face, then back at the hand. He shut his optics tightly...then he opened them and relaxed his face. He slowly reached a sharp clawed-servo to Bee's hand. Once they connected, they held on tight. Bee did his own version of a smile.

_"Come on Barricade, I'll take you back to base!"_ Bumblebee said and contacted Optimus. _"Optimus, I found the mech inside the pod and...we need to chat!"_

Back at the base, Bumblebee explained everything to the others who listened carefully. Starscream and Soundwave could hear the conversation from their cells. Optimus and Ratchet were very interested. Arcee, Bulkhead and Smokescreen were still unsure about Barricade. But Ratchet agreed to fix him up. Later it was time to pick up Raf, Miko and Jack from school. Ratchet had fixed up Barricade and had to speak to Optimus.

"Optimus Prime, I fully sacrifice any decepticon intentions in order to live free among the rest of you as fellow cybertronians. Please forgive all of my past actions and give me a chance to prove myself worthy of gaining trust and respect!" Barricade said as he bowed on one knee right in front of the tall mech.

"No need for bowing Barricade, and if you promise to change your ways, we will give you a chance!" Optimus smiled.

"Thank you sir!" Barricade smiled getting up.

"Now then, you shall aquire a earth-based vehicle mode. Bumblebee will tell you everything!" Optimus said.

Barricade and Bumblebee had to sneak their way to a police station where Barricade recieved his vehicle mode. Then, they proceeded over to the school where Raf was waiting.

"Hey Bee...who's that?" Raf asked.

_"I'll explain later...hop in!" _Bumblebee said. _"Miko's in detention?"_

"As always, Jack already left with Arcee." Raf said.

Later after teaching Barricade everything he needed to know about the streets of Jasper, Nevada, Bumblebee allowed Barricade to take Raf around the city and not once did he make a mistake. When nightime came, Bumblebee found Barricade sitting on top of the base.

_"Hey Barricade, you alright?"_ Bee asked.

"Yeah, just watching all these stars!" Barricade said.

_"Yeah...look, I'm really glad we get to see each other again!"_ Bumblebee said. _"I missed you!"_

"I missed you too! I'm just glad you're still online!" Barricade said.

_"Yeah, trust me, I know how to handle myself in a fight!"_ Bumblebee chuckled.

"I'm sure you do! And I'm glad!" Barricade said.

The two went silent after that...seemingly lost in their thoughts. They didn't notice one of their servos were about to touch each other. When they did, they smiled at each other. They decided to hold each other's hand while they looked back at the stars. Little did they know, Ratchet had hacked into the console to spy on the two and he and Optimus smiled when they saw the two brothers sitting peacefully beside each other.

_**The End...**_

* * *

_**Well there's part 1! Let me know what you think. The sequel stories "Old Brothers: Put Back Together" and "Old Brothers: Standing Strong" are up and ready so please check them out!**_


End file.
